Sure
by Readysetrockit
Summary: In which Austin and Ally are both in love with each other, yet they don't know that it's mutual. They are both SURE that the other doesn't love them back. Cute story, Awkward Summary. Fluffy Auslly Drabble. One-Shot.


Loving Austin Moon has never been _easy_. _Oh_ _no_, it was very much the opposite for Ally Dawson. She got to sit there and watch as he went through girl by girl, searching for his true soul mate. In Austin's mind, he was just trying to make sure that no other girl could compare to Ally. He was already sure none could, however, but he just needed something to get his mind off of her.

Austin Moon was _sure_ that she couldn't love him back. Ally had the pleasure of sending the break-up and hook-up text messages just because she couldn't say no to her best friend whom she was secretly smitten for. There were many times where Ally had tried to get a boyfriend, but things ended all of the sudden.

It happened time and time again, yet she could never figure out why. Ally blamed it on the fact that she was hopelessly in love with her blonde-headed bestie, though she had no actual tangible explanation. Ally always tried to act normal around Austin, because she knew how well he knew her. If she even showed a slight sign of nervousness, she knew that he'd be suspicious.

What Ally didn't know, however, was that she always appeared nervous around Austin. To add to the irony, Austin noticed, and Oh man, did it puzzle him! Austin concluded over time, since their hangouts always coincidentally involved either Mini's or love songs, that Ally was thinking about Dallas. I mean come on, as well as Austin knew Ally, he was almost sure that being right beside the cellphone accessory cart where Dallas worked would make Ally want to crawl under a table. And not to mention the love songs...Austin was sure that the ones she wrote were all about Dallas.

Oh Austin, the _innocence_. He was completely head over heels for his beautiful, brunette, best friend, and little did he know that the songs she wrote were for him. Let's just keep this between us, but when Ally presented Austin with those love songs that he was almost _sure_ were about Dallas, it killed him inside and could literally feel himself bubbling up anger for that stupid, girl-stealing, goofball of a cell-phone salesman. Little did Austin know that Dallas would just sit back and laugh. Dallas _laughed_. He _laughed_ at the irony.

He could see, as well as Lester, Penny, Trish, Dez, any other people who knew them or heck, even plain strangers!...that Austin and Ally both loved each other dearly. I mean really! They looked at each other like they were married, they hung out like all the time, without Trish or Dez might I mention, they wrote amazing songs together, they sound phenomenal together, and they are completely jealous When one of them gets a new _friend_. Lester smiled to himself as he cracked open the door to the practice room, only to reveal Austin asleep on the couch with something balled up on his chest. What made the corners of Mr. Dawson's mouth curve into a smile, that is, is what, or _who_, was on his chest.

Ally was asleep on top of Austin's chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Lester's smile grew even wider as he slowly and gently walked over to the couch. After he softly placed a small, white throw over them, he walked out and closed the door back. Lester Dawson trusted Austin Moon, and he knew that Austin and Ally were soul mates. Austin and Ally had been pulling all-nighters as long as he could remember and he completely trusted Austin with daughter.

Lester was willing to trust Austin with his baby girl because deep down, he knew that Ally was Austin's baby girl. Austin had already proved himself to Lester without even knowing it. Lester wouldn't day this aloud, but he would let his daughter walk down the aisle with Austin the next day if it's what they would've wanted. NOT LITERALLY THE NEXT DAY, of course, because they didn't know that the love was even mutual yet, but Lester meant theoretically, if they did already know. Mr. Dawson chuckled as he laid down in between the sheets of his king bed and though to himself, "_Man, they're gonna have a real chat in the morning."_


End file.
